Shoveling material, and in particular, shoveling snow, presents inherent challenges and risks; however when applied to a shoveler lacking in musculature or coordination or afflicted with difficulties associated with bending, pushing, lifting, twisting and throwing, shoveling is particularly difficult. Moreover, for those manifested with cardiac or respiratory problems, shoveling can be deadly. The shoveling act is exacerbated by several factors and conditions, including slippery or uneven surfaces, wet or sticky snow, or snow hard-packed from a vehicle passing over it, wind and/or cold weather, restrictive, bulky, and heavy clothing. Finally, because exercise is generally reduced during winter periods, the shoveler is often not in good physical condition, all of the aforementioned adding up to what many health professionals describe as a prescription for disaster.
Scientific research has determined that the conventional to-the-side shoveling process is as little as 3% efficient, making shoveling one of the least-efficient of all manual chores. Moreover, research has determined that after even a few minutes of shoveling a shoveler's heart rate and blood pressure approximate running to exhaustion on a treadmill. There is then little wonder that snow shoveling is directly implicated in thousands of cardiac deaths each year, and injuries, primarily to the lower back region but to other parts of the body, representing billions of dollars in lost productivity and health care costs.
Issues in shoveling snow include relocating the significant accumulation of snow blocking a driveway by a municipal plow truck; overcoming high banks of snow that can reach heights and depths of several meters; and dealing with material sticking to the digging panel, this not only increasing the weight of the load, but demanding that the user exert additional effort in cleaning said material from the panel surface, all of which makes for a frustrating experience that lengthens the shoveling process. Further, dealing with deep accumulations of snowfall which make conventional pushing or throwing techniques impractical or ill advised. Moreover, dealing with ice or snow hard-packed from a vehicle driving over it often results in the user improperly using the implement as a chipper resulting in damage to or destruction of the implement.
While mechanized snow blowers appear to present a solution to many shoveling dilemmas, they in themselves present problems. They are expensive to purchase, they are noisy and polluting, and are dangerous if not used properly. Aside from the initial purchase cost, continuing expenses includes fuel and maintenance. Moreover, there is an inherent difficulty at starting infrequently used engines, and unlike a shovel which can be hung up and easily stored, the snow blower requires significant dedicated storage space. There are also situations, such as stairs, decks, and other locations, and hard-packed snow, or ice, where the snow blower is unable to access, thus still requiring the employment of a shovel, broom, ice chipper, or other manual implement. Injuries from clearing debris is common. For regions that receive minimal snow or where the area to be cleared is relatively small or where storage is unavailable, a snow blower may simply be too expensive or impractical. Perhaps most importantly, manipulating a heavy snow blower requires significant exertion, and notwithstanding that these implements infer a significant reduction in physical exertion, at-risk persons who would not engage in activities requiring exertion are encouraged to use mechanical blowers such that each season snow blowers are implicated in numerous cardiac fatalities.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a single implement with the capability to undertake all shoveling chores. Moreover, there is a need in the art for an implement that reduces the significant stress shoveling places upon a shoveler's body, in particular stress associated with the bending, lifting, twisting, and throwing movements. Further, there is a need in the art for the implement be simple to operate, competitively priced, inexpensively shipped, and easily stored. In addition, there is a need in the art for an implement that transforms shoveling into healthy exercise. Moreover, there is a need in the art for the implement to be usable by handicapped individuals.